


Wasted

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: Mitsuki goes to a party and gets someone laid.





	Wasted

A little party never hurt anyone right?

The music was loud; the bass from the lousy dubstep and eletronic melody was hurting her ears. Everyone was either screaming, dancing or smelling of alcohol with the very few exceptions that preferred to stay close to the snacks table where it was safe or at the corners. Plastic cups and plates, were sprawled everywhere you looked, she knew she saw someone's bra hanging from the doorknob.

Mitsuki didn't even remember who threw this party in the first place- probably Kensuke or Katayama, who cared. She came because she needed some moral support. Her boyfriend had cheated on her. Yeah. With three girls! How did she not notice?! She had been pissed off about it all day. Had this not happened, she doubted she would've even have come to a party with alcohol, but she needed something to drag her mind out, turn her brain off.

This was an incredibly shitty thing to admit but she was probably one of the first people to get completely wasted. She was in a state of constant loss of conscience. She'd be in one place, black out, and then (sorta) come back to her senses in a completely different place, doing a completely different thing. In one of these occasions she woke up to a rather...strange feeling in her gut, like a sharp pleasure. Her eyes were open but she took a while to realize her surroundings.

Her lips were pressed against someone else's, that's the first thing she noticed. Second thing she noticed, based off the fact she was leaning down, was it was someone shorter. Third, she was pinning this person against the wall, holding both their hands firmly besides their head, her knee between their legs. Forth and last thing she noticed, the person in question was a girl, not just any girl either, one of her best friends, Emi Urabe.

She pulled away and watched a bit dizzily as the poor girl gasped for air, panting softly. Oh wow...how...how did this even happen? She had to admit though...the sight wasn't bad at all. The way her glasses were a bit crooked and her cheeks were completely red... she look of pure confusion but at the same time pure enjoyment on her chubby face...it was so adorable.

...So inviting.

Mitsuki took a few deep breaths and dug in again, pressing her lips against Emi's once again, taking advantage of her half open mouth to push her tongue in, turning the kiss into a make out section very quickly. The act of kissing someone else reminded her of her boyfriend a little bit...but only a little bit. Emi was much better. Her soft, plump feminine lips felt so right against her own...She let go of the chubby girl's hands, feeling satisfied when she wrapped them around her shoulders instead.

The taller girl quickly let her now free hands wander, running them over her friend's chest, wrapping them around her waist, sliding her fingers across her hips until they reached her butt. She gave a little squeeze, earned a adorable but quiet yelp from the girl. So cute...!

Her hands stayed there for a while, and soon enough she felt a pair of delicate, small hands on her own breasts. Emi was returning her affections fairly quickly.

She pulled away from their kiss, taking a bit more time to breathe this time, looking at her friend's face. She was looking her straight in the eye, like a puppy begging for something. Mitsuki swallowed hard and came closer again, this time, not to kiss her though.

"Can I?"

That's all she said. Emi took a while to answer, but surely, she did with a quick nod of her head.

Mitsuki wasn't a newbie to sex. She was a cute girl, so naturally she's had a few boyfriends in the past years, she was by no means a virgin. Emi on the other hand...heck, she wouldn't be surprised if this had been her first kiss! She was cute, Emi was adorable, but she had never had any boyfriends before, she didn't remember a single time she brought sex up.

Mitsuki would have to be extremely gentle and careful, which would be a challenge considering her state. Regardless, she smiled faintly and gently hid her face in Emi's neck, their bodies were very close, their breasts pressing one against the other, the only thing between them was their clothes. She slipped her hand under Emi's skirt and into her panties, feeling the girl stiffen up from having that place touched by another person. That brought a question to Mitsu's mind...did Emi ever touch herself? She couldn't even begin to imagine the tiny, nerdy, cook-loving girl masturbating. But then again there are plenty of girls out there who appear quiet but are actually huge perverts...she shook the question off her mind to concentrate on the task at hand, literally. She decided to start by sloppily rubbing her clit, that's usually the most sensitive part.

"A-ah...~" Jackpot. They didn't really need to care about noises...the music and people were so loud she doubted they'd even notice.

She gently kissed her neck, occasionally nibbling on it, as she rubbed the spot, watching as the girl helplessly moved her hips against her hand. So cute...!! She felt Emi's hands slip under her shirt and over to her breasts, squeezing them gently. Mitsuki's breasts weren't all that sensitive, but she supposed she just needed to something to grab on for now. She purred and reached her other hand, squeezing Emi's boob gently, earning a very satisfying moan. She bent her knees and moved her head under her shirt, moving away her bra and licking her lips, kissing and sucking on her nipple, speeding up her fingers.

Emi was almost at her limit, she could tell by the way she was thrusting her hips mindlessly. She smirked and squeezed her breast gently, yelping softly as Emi squeezed her thighs together on her hand, cumming. "A-ah...Mitsuki...~". Oh my god. The way Emi just breathed out her name was so hot...

She got back up, kissing her again, more quickly and gentler this time, stroking her cheek gently and then bringing her head close to her chest.

She felt a sharp pleasure on her gut again...Emi's moans and faces got her excited, she didn't even notice. She dropped to her knees, bringing her down too, Mitsu gently lifted the plump girl's chin to make her look at her.

"Ne, Emi, me too...~" She whispered softly. That's all she really had to say. Emi understood quicker than expected and got on her hands and knees. She didn't know even the basic of the basic of this sort of thing, but they were both girls, and most of what would make her feel good would have the same effect on Mitsuki. So she had that going for her.

She moved forward and shyly got under Mitsuki's skirt, pulling off with her lacy, jet black panties down and inching closer. She thought very little about what she'd do and used her fingers to spread her flesh apart, sticking out her tongue and doing the same thing as Mitsu, starting off with her clit.

Mitsuki arched her back slightly and looked down at her, she couldn't see her head thanks to the stupid skirt, moving it away so she could look at her girl. She panted quietly, placing her hand on Emi's head gently "Good girl..." she breathed out. She praise caused Emi to move her tongue a little faster. She ran hand her fingers across her hair, the music that was once bothersome now became muffled, the world spinning.

"N-ne...Emi..." She gently pulled the glasses wearing girl's head back, using her own fingers to point at her entrance "...o-over here...~" her partner quickly nodded and went back to work, pushing her tongue inside her "G-good girl...good girl, Emi!~" Mitsuki wrapped her legs around her friend's head, carefully thrusting her hips against her head. Emi was fairly skilled for a first timer...

She loved this. She didn't want this to be just a one night thing...! Please don't let it be just a one-shot! She hadn't felt this good with any guy she had ever dated... She wanted Emi to herself. She squeezed her thighs around her head and gently pulled on her hair as she came, arching her back.

Once the heat of the moment passed she loosened up her legs and looked down at a very messy Emi. So cute...Mitsuki got up, pulling up her panties and picking a very tired Emi up, it'd be bad if she fell asleep here...

"Ne...Emi...let's go on a date some time..." She breathed out happily, nuzzling her cheek.

"U-uh huh..." The plump girl simply agreed, falling asleep on her friend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> les,, beans


End file.
